Hiei and the Umbrella
by xiaoxiong
Summary: Just read. I put PG cause I not sure what should be! But story has to do With Hiei and Kurama's umbrella (also there will be more than just a umbrella)
1. Hiei finds a Umbrella

Hiei and the Umbrella  
  
The wind scattered the leaves across the ground, the cherry blossom tree's that are in full bloom blew gently in the wind sending tiny pink petals spiraling to the ground. The school bell rang releasing the hundreds of school boys and girl. Kurama walked home from school holding a list of food and other various things for his mother who asked him to stop by the store on his way home from school. Kurama's red hair blew in the breeze making all the girls around him blush, giggle and whisper among each other. Kurama smiled at them politely making them squeal with delight. Kurama's emerald green eyes scanned the tree's around him finally his eyes came in contact with a black blurr that was running threw the tree's faster than what the human eye could see. Kurama smiled. Looks like I better hurry up with this shopping before Hiei gets annoyed. Kurama already forgot he was going to meet the little fire demon at his house. Good thing he left his window open for him. 


	2. Kurama's shopping disaster and Hiei and ...

Hiei peered into the room making sure it was safe to enter. Guess he is not here the fire demon thought entering the room. Hiei sat down on the bed noticing papers all over the fox's desk. He picked up the papers scanning threw some of the work. "Hn. Who would waste their time on something as foolish as this?!" Hiei put the papers back down and went back to the bed and laid down. Wonder how long he will be. He better not be long. Getting back up he padded across the floor noticing a umbrella. " Well what do we have here? What a strange object". He said out loud but more to his self. Hiei picked up the ' strange object' and tried to open only to have it close back up. He growled low in his throat in frustration. " Well fine! Don't open!" He threw it across the room to only have it open up and stay open. Now Hiei was really annoyed. He walked over to it and picked it up. What is this? Some sort of human game? Hiei thought to his self investigating the umbrella's strange form. " Wonder how you get it to close".. Hiei found a little button at the top of the umbrella and pushed it. It quickly closed pinching his fingers. He yelped in pain while throwing it to the wall. " Stupid human creation!" He yelled rubbing his hand.  
  
Kurama walked threw the city heading home. He finally finished the errands and could get home and do his report for school. I wonder what Hiei is doing? Hope he is not to bored. Kurama looked over the list again, everything checked off letting him know he had everything. A light wind picked up and the paper flew from his hand, only to be caught by a girl from his school. Kurama sighed. Not again. He walked over to her and gave her a smile. She blushed, and tucked strands of hair behind her ear. " Here." The raven hair girl said handing the list back to Kurama. Kurama politely bowed and look the list. He looked at the back noticing more food he forgot. Kurama sighed in disbelief. " This can't be happening"! But being the great son he was he turned around thanking the girl once more and headed back to the store.  
  
Hiei was growling at the umbrella very, very annoyed. He could not believe this thing was getting the better of him. The umbrella now complete with holes and rips laid by the door of Kurama's room. Hiei clenched his fist in aggravation. This umbrella was going to die, no matter what the cost was. Both of Hiei's hands were red from it closing down on him and pinched his fingers. Hiei jumped over to the bed, crouching and glaring at the umbrella as if it was going to lunge at him. Hiei got his katana out, jumping off the bed he walked carefully to the laying down object. " Time to die'!!! Hiei yelled slicing the umbrella into pieces. He sheathed his katana, picked up the remaining pieces of the umbrella and walked to the window throwing the rest out the window in a flaming mess.  
  
Kurama walked up to his house only to see something in flames laying on the ground. " Ahh"! Kurama yelled dropping the food and running to the hose. He turned it on and ran to the blazing umbrella that was now only ashes. Putting the fire out he sighed. Do I even want to know? Kurama let out another sigh as he saw his food totally destroyed. Next time this happens don't throw the food near the fire. ' Great'! Kurama picked it up and looked at the mess. The bread was flat and black with a plastic smell to it. It must have melted it all over the bread. Everything was destroyed. " I guess.. I will have to go back." 


	3. Disaster at the store

Kurama walked into his room only to see it a disaster. " Hiei! What happened'?! He scolded. Hiei only shrugged not giving a response. Kurama looked at the mess once again and walked over to the burnt floor. " You know. Next time you plan on destroying my things. Please do it outside and away from my school report. Kurama looked at the charred papers that were once his report. " Hiei". Kurama sighed and looked at the smaller demon. " You made this mess. You are going to clean it up. Then! You are going to go to the store with me and help me get the food. Hiei looked at Kurama with a 'what-makes-you-think-I-am-going-to-go' look. Kurama glared at Hiei. " I believe you will go". Hiei's only response was "hn". Kurama held his hand up revealing Hiei katana. " Go or you do not get this back". Hiei felt helpless. How on earth did he even get it? That fox is sneaky. Hiei growled in defeat. Hiei's eyes widen as he was lifted off the ground by the collar of his coat. "K-kurama! What the heck do you think you are doing"? Hiei hissed threw gritted teeth. " We need to go now, and I do not want your complaining to stall us". Kurama walked out of his room to the door and left, Hiei and all.  
  
Finally getting to the store threw the crowd and all of Hiei's complaints. Kurama went down the first isle getting the things he needed. Kurama had his back to Hiei and did not see him putting different things in. What the heck is all this? Hiei thought picking up a item from the cart. Seaweed? " Kurama"? Kurama still had his back to Hiei looking for the right item. " Why did you get seaweed"? Kurama turned around to look at the small fire demon. " It is for the sushi. You need seeweed to make the kind we are". Kurama explained. Kurama glanced at the cart. Toothpaste? When did I get this? Kurama shrugged and continue getting the things he needed. Hiei had put the toothpaste in while Kurama was not looking. Not that Hiei knew what it was. But he was just bored and started putting things in. Kurama left the isle walking to the frozen food section. To only notice, that Hiei was not with him. When he checked the isle he was just at the little fire demon was not there. " Hiei"? Kurama called Where could be be? Suddenly the fire alarms started going off and the sprinkler system came on. A female screamed yelling " Fire"! But everyone already knew and were rushing out of the store. " Oh dear". I believe I know who made the fire. With a sigh Kurama walked over to where the fire was. Well there was only smoke now. When Kurama got there he found a very mad Hiei. " Is something wrong"? Hiei looked at Kurama and nodded. Please let this be a good answer. " A lady came up to me". Hiei paused making everything more 'dramatic'. Kurama only waited for the answer. Hiei looked at Kurama and sighed. " She came up to me and thought I was a child and pinched my cheek and asking if I knew where my 'mommy and daddy were". Kurama could not help but smile trying to hold in his laughter. Finally Kurama burst out laughing. Hiei glared at Kurama who had tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. " Shut up! You stupid fox"! Kurama got a hold of his self, brushed off his clothes and cleared his throat. " Well. Um Lets go". Hiei was already walking away mad mumbling to his self. Kurama only caught a couple of the words which were " That stupid fox, and I hate humans". Kurama smiled and followed after the annoyed demon.  
  
********  
  
Ok I going to make another chapter it will be called. " Hiei, toothpaste, and hot tea." Please review. 


	4. Hiei, Toothpaste, and Hot Tea

Disclaimer: Don't own. And thing I write in here.  
  
Hiei was still mad when they got back home. " Come on Hiei. I would think you would be use to that by now. I mean. You do sort of look like a kid." Hiei only glared at Kurama's comment. Kurama gave up. It was pointless saying anything to him when he was mad. " Hiei. I am going to go make some tea. Would you like some?" Hiei glanced at Kurama then turned back to looking at the floor. He nodded mutely. Kurama left the room and headed for the kitchen. Hiei got up and sat un Kurama's bed. His feet were off the ground. He swung them back and forth waiting for the tea to be ready. After a while of sitting on the bed, he got up and went down stairs to Kurama who was busy in the kitchen making tea. Hiei noticed the bags of food. They were not put up yet. Hiei's curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to the bags and started going threw them, pulling out various things. He found some stuff he put in there. One was the toothpaste. I wonder what these are for. Some type of food? Probably, I found it in the food section.  
  
As Hiei looked at the toothpaste, Kurama was fast at work cleaning of the table and getting cups out for the tea. " Hiei! Tea will be ready in five minutes." Kurama called from the kitchen.  
  
Hiei opened the top to the toothpaste. He peered inside. " Where is it?" he squeezed the tube sending the white toothpaste everywhere. It went into his eyes, as it started to burn. He clutched his right hand over his eyes in pain. " Ahh! It burns!" He yelled running into the kitchen. Hiei ran into Kurama making him loose his balance. Kurama was able to catch his self. The tea fell landing all over Hiei. Kurama ran over to him grabbing his arm. " Here come with me. I know how to help you." Kurama drug the struggling Hiei over to the sink. Lifting Hiei up over the sink. Kurama turned on the water. ' Now open your eyes." Kurama said calmly as Hiei kept his hands over his eyes. " Are you kidding! They are burning like.." Kurama cut Hiei off by dunking his head in the sink that was filled with water. Bubbles started rising from the water. Kurama guessed he should bring him back up, before he drowns. Taking Hiei's head out of the water, Kurama smiled at Hiei, which Hiei returned with a deadly glare. " You should not be glaring at me. Your eyes seem to not be burning anymore." Hiei got out of Kurama's grasp and turned away walking to the living room. "Hn." Kurama smiled at Hiei's reply. " I will make some more tea. Why don't you change your clothes. You can wear something of mine." Hiei shook his head. " No. I don't need to change my clothes." Kurama sighed. " But your clothes are covered with tea." The little fire demon did not answer this time. " Fine, fine. I will just bring some more tea, I will be done soon."  
  
Kurama walked in carrying the tea, not seeing the toothpaste on the floor. " Here Hiei. Here is some more tea." He smiled at the sulking demon. Kurama opened his eyes seeing the toothpaste on the ceiling and walls. As the fox entered the room he sighed, placing his foot down he slipped on the toothpaste. The tea fell once again. The cups shattered on the floor. Kurama blinked and sweatdropped. " H-hiei.." Hiei was growling low in his throat. The tea was all over him. Again. " I believe you should now change. I will get you a shirt to wear." Hiei said nothing. He walked to Kurama's room with him. " Here wear this." Kurama said handing Hiei a dark red shirt. Hiei took the shirt and sighed.  
  
Kurama was waiting in the living room, sipping on tea that managed to make it back safe. Hiei entered the room wearing the shirt, which was to large. It hung very loosely on his slim body. The short sleeve shirt, looked more like a long sleeve shirt on Hiei. The collar of the shirt hung low on him. The whole shirt was about to his knee's. Kurama smiled. " It is too big." Hiei stated. " So I see." Kurama said with a smile, almost a smirk. Hiei was blushing slightly. Hoping Kurama would not notice. " Tea?" Kurama said almost with a laugh. Hiei sighed and nodded  
  
Hello. I am sorry this took long. Computer having trouble. But now better. Anyway. I have big test now and will write another chapter as soon as can. 


	5. The Umbrella Returns Hiei going to schoo...

" I hate human things!" Hiei yelled. Hiei has some how got caught by tons of coat hangers, and was laying on the ground. Kurama let out a sigh. " Hiei. What were you doing?" Kurama asked not knowing if he really wanted to know. Hiei had coat hangers all over him, and clothes for that matter too. " I was trying to find my clothes, then I remembered you put clothes in this thing you call a closet, so I was checking in there. I could not see everything, so I grabbed on to a shirt and the whole thing just fell." Hiei said trying to get everything off of him. Kurama smiled. " And what does grabbing a shirt have to do with being able to see?" Hiei glared at Kurama. " I was thinking I might be able to climb it." He stated. Kurama chuckled  
  
" I don't see what's so funny!" Hiei gave Kurama a deadly glare. " It would have been easier to just get something to stand on, or if you space out the clothes you would be able to see everything." Kurama smiled. " Anyways I still have not gotten around to washing your clothes yet." Hiei sighed. " Are you trying to make me stay in these stupid human clothes?!" Kurama grinned at him. " I think you look very cute in them." Hiei blushed. What was the fox thinking? Hiei coughed and turned his back to Kurama " I will be going now!"  
  
" Without your clothes?" Hiei blushed, he really did not want to leave dressed like this. " When will you have my clothes done?"  
  
" Um. Not sure. I am busy today. I need to get to school. Why don't you go with me. Actually I insist you come. You have been causing a lot of trouble lately." Kurama grabbed acouple of more coat hangers off of Hiei. " I can get you something else to wear. Or just wear what you have on." Hiei looked at his outfit. He never wanted to be caught dead in something like this. He really did not want, to go to school with Kurama, school was pointless to him. But it seemed he has to.  
  
Hiei looked outside, the wind was picking up, the clouds were darkening, and thunder boomed outside. " Looks like rain. I guess we will have to take a umbrella." Kurama said looking outside at the ever growing storm. " Hn. Did you forget something fox? Your umbrella is fried. Lets just stay here, and you can dry my wash my clothes so I can leave!" Hiei was almost yelling. He did not want to go to school, and he really did not want to see another umbrella as long as he lived. Kurama frowned. " You really don't want to go. Fine. But there is no food here you can eat, there is nothing to do, so you can just stay in my room." Hiei groaned. Why him? All he wanted to do was get 'his' clothes on, and go sleep in a tree or something. " Hn! Fine I will go with you! But your school better have good food! You owe me big time fox!" Hiei yelled leaving the fox's room, and heading to the door. Kurama came up behind him smiling. Hiei glanced at him and saw a red umbrella in Kurama's hand. A" Where did you get that?!" Hiei hissed.  
  
" Oh you have to have more than one umbrella. Here hold this for me, I am going to get my stuff." Hiei eyed Kurama and took the umbrella carefully.  
  
Kurama let a light laugh escape his lips, as he got his stuff together.  
  
Kurama was getting his coat when he heard Hiei yell. " Evil thing!" He growled Kurama rushed in to see what has happened. When he found Hiei the umbrella was being thrown across the room, and Hiei holding his hand. Please let school be better. Kurama thought. 


	6. A bit of revenge

" Hiei!" Kurama yelled as he ran to get the umbrella Hiei was about to destroy. Just in time he grabbed it from him. " Let me carry it." Kurama suggested. Hiei nodded. He did not want to get near that thing! " Hiei aren't you going to get under it?" Kurama looked at Hiei who was shaking his head. " Yeah right. I don't trust that human crap!" Kurama shrugged. " Suit yourself. But you will get wet." Hiei was the one to shrug this time. " Hn. I can just use some of my ki. I will be dry in no time." Kurama shook his head. " No."  
  
" No?" Hiei said. " Yes. No. You will not use your ki. Not at school." Kurama really did not mind Hiei using his key, but after all the trouble Hiei has caused him he decided for a little pay back. His plan was only about to start. Kurama had a evil smirk on his face which Hiei saw. " Hey fox. Why are you smirking?" That snapped Kurama out of his plan. " What?" Kurama smiled at him. " Just thinking. Now get under the umbrella." Hiei sighed. Ok he will get under. But he will keep his eye on it the whole time. As they walked Hiei's eyes never once fell from the 'evil umbrella'  
  
Kurama and Hiei finally reached the school. Girls started squealing and giggling. Kurama only ignored them. Hiei looked at them. " Humans. What fools." Hiei thought. Kurama took the umbrella down and was about to close it. ' See Hiei? Nothing happened." Hi started closing it. Hiei noticed and glared at it. " Don't you even think about it!" He yelled at the umbrella leaping into the air and grabbing it bursting it into flames. " HIEI!!!" Kurama scolded grabbing his small fire demon friend. " What the heck are you doing?!" Hiei looked down/ He felt just like a child being scolded by a parent for misbehaving. Hiei turned his head. So what? He thought the umbrella was trying to close on his again. He only did it cause he did not want Kurama to get hurt. Not that he would tell Kurama that. " Hiei I was closing it. It was not doing it on it's own." Hiei blushed and looked at Kurama who was not smiling but looked some- what mad. Hiei could not make his self look at Kurama. This was the second umbrella he has destroyed. How embarrassing. He never acted like this. He felt different. Full of energy, ready to attack anything. Kurama noticed Hiei was not paying attention. He sighed. " Hiei.. Are.. you okay?" Hiei nodded. Did he feel this way cause of call the coffee he drank when Kurama did not notice? " Kurama?" He looked at the little koorime. " Yes?"  
  
" We forgot to but the umbrella out." Hiei said in a monotone voice. Kurama looked behind him. :" Oh no."  
  
Kurama and Hiei were walking down the sidewalk, it was still pouring down rain. They were both soaked. Kurama was grumbling to his self. A TV in a shop was on. A reporter was talking. " Just now at Meiou High School. A fire broke out. Luckily everyone was ok, and the fire has been put out." She said. Kurama glared at Hiei who only ignored it. " When we get home. Oh you will be sorry!" Kurama was never one to harass Hiei like this. But I guess you could say his 'Youko' self was showing.  
  
Kurama entered the house. Very very wet. Hiei used some of his ki and was dried instantly. Kurama shot him a look. " Hiei please follow me." Kurama said. Hiei obeyed and walked into Kurama's room with him. " What?"  
  
Kurama smiled. Now he can relax.  
  
" Kurama this is not funny! Get me down now! Kurama! You will pay for this with your life!" Hiei was yelling. Kurama only smiled. Hiei was covered in vines that Kurama was controlling.  
  
The door bell rang, Kurama got up and started to walk out the door. " Kurama! Get back here! You.." Hiei's words were cut off when Kurama closed the door.  
  
" Oh hello Yusuke! Kuwabara! Please come it." Hiei heard Kurama say.  
  
" Oh no! You better not Kurama!"  
  
" I never thought of Kurama as the revenge type." Kuwabara said looking at the very annoyed tied up Hiei. " Hm lets just say Kuwabara. Never make Kurama mad." Yusuke said laughing. 


	7. Trip to the Mall

Kurama finally got Hiei down after Hiei promised over a hundred times he would not kill the fox.  
  
" I can't believe you did that to me Kurama!" Hiei yelled annoyed and embarrassed that Yusuke and that fool saw him like that. Kurama smiled. " Sorry Hiei. Just a bit of revenge." Hiei growled low in his throat.  
  
" By the way Hiei, we need to go to the post office." No matter how much trouble Hiei caused Kurama enjoyed his company " What do you mean 'we' " Hiei already knew the answer. Kurama grabbed his arm not even answering his question. He dragged him out the door and down to the sidewalk. " Shall we go? Also on our way back we need to stop by the store and get something." Yes. Now Kurama starts adding more stuff to do. Hiei shrugged. Not that he would ever admit it to Kurama, but he liked being with him. He hated being in the human world but found it somewhat bearable when he was with the kitsune.  
  
They walked quietly for a couple of blocks. Kurama finally started to talk. " Hiei. If it is all right, could we stop by the mall too?" The question came out of nowhere.  
  
Hiei grumbled, " Kurama I am not going to go to that foolish human place." Kurama frowned. " Hiei we will not stay long. I promise." Hiei looked at the fox. " Hn."  
  
Kurama smiled. " Thanks Hiei." The fire demon turned his head, for some reason he was blushing and he did not want Kurama to see him like this.  
  
After awhile of walking they finally made it to the post office. As Kurama got his package mailed Hiei sat in a chair near the door. The koorime sat at the edge of the chair so his feet could touch the floor.  
  
Before Hiei was done the door opened again. A girl and her mother walked in, the girl took a seat next to Hiei her eyes never left him. " Hi my name is Suki, what is your name?" The girls voice was sweet. She had black and dark brown eyes. Hiei turned away from her; he really did not want to talk to any humans. " Hello? What is your name?" She asked again. She was starting to really annoy Hiei.  
  
" Hey Hiei, I am almost done then we can go to our next stop. Ok?" Hiei nodded  
  
" So your name is Hiei huh?" She smiled. " You're cute." Hiei blushed madly. Will this girl ever shut up?  
  
" Is that your big brother? How old are you? Why are you not talking? Where are you from?" Her questions were nonstop. She smiled. " Oh I see you are in trouble and not aloud to talk?" The last question really pissed him off.  
  
" Will you shut up? Or do you want me to do it for you?" He yelled. Kurama sweat dropped. He finished the last package and grabbed Hiei and ran out the door.  
  
" Hn! Its about time fox!" Hiei yelled  
  
Kurama sighed, " You can't fry kids up Hiei. She was just a little girl."  
  
" She was annoying!" Kurama shook his head. " Lets just go to the next stop. We only have to go to the mall now."  
  
" I thought we were going to the store too." They both continued walking " Well I can get what I want at the mall also." Kurama smiled " It is kind of far to walk there, so we will drive."  
  
Hiei shrugged.  
  
They finally got to the car. Hiei got in the back and slouched down.  
  
" What are you doing?" Kurama asked looking at him threw the rearview mirror. Hiei shrugged again. ' Why don't you sit up here with me?" Hiei shrugged once more. " I don't like sitting up front." Kurama eyed him. " Will you put your seatbelt on? I don't want to get pulled over. How would I explain that to my mother?"  
  
Hiei put his seatbelt on mumbling something under his breathe Hiei looked at Kurama. " Why does it matter? I don't need a seatbelt. If you crash or anything, I won't die. I am not weak like those humans. Anyways who cares if you get a ticket? You still listen to your mother? Does she have control over everything you do?" Kurama sweat dropped. How did he come up with that? " Human mothers seem to like to know everything. I don't seem to get as much freedom as I do in the Makai when I am here." Kurama sighed. He never really thought about it before. But he loved his mother more than anything  
  
Kurama turned on some music as he continued to drive to the mall.  
  
Hiei bopped his head to the music, not even knowing he was. Kurama parked the car. They finally made it. Hiei hopped out of the car and closed the door shut.  
  
" Okay. Lets see. What I need to get is." Kurama was talking to his self as he thought about what he needed. Hiei walked in front of him his hands behind his head.  
  
As they entered the small so many new smells entered Hiei nose. He frowned. " What a disgusting place." Kurama smiled. Hiei really hated human things.  
  
As they were walking Hiei saw a stack of umbrellas. " What filthy human creations!" Kurama thought for a second. He did need a new umbrella. He walked over to the stack and got one. A red one. Hiei growled.  
  
" Kurama!" Hiei hissed  
  
" Sorry Hiei. I need one. You're not scared of it, are you?" That comment made Hiei scowl. Scared him? Yeah right. He was not scared of the umbrella he just never seen anything like it, and for some reason it was against him.  
  
" Hn! What foolishness are you talking about? Stupid fox."  
  
Kurama handed him the umbrella. " Good you can hold it for me." Hiei glared at Kurama.  
  
Hiei held the umbrella at arm length; he held it by the handle letting it dangle. Kurama chuckled to his self. He just hoped he could get the umbrella home without it being destroyed.  
  
It started thundering outside. " Err curses!" Hiei yelled cursing to his self. Hiei put the umbrella when it burst open. He growled at it. " Close back up!" Kurama laughed. He would have closed it up but he wanted to see what would happen.  
  
" Close back up!!" He took a deep breath. " Fine! I will close you myself!" Hiei found the button and pushed it. It closed and pinched his finger. " Err ahh! Stupid thing!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama sweat dropped. He better get it away from him before he flames it. Kurama grabbed it from him. But Hiei was pretty mad. He grabbed it back bursting it into flames. " Umbrella's die!" Hiei disappeared. " Oh no! Hiei come back!" He ran leaving the umbrella on fire. Luckily someone else put it out.  
  
Kurama sweat dropped as he looked at the stand of umbrella's now it a big mass of flames.  
  
" Damn it Hiei." Kurama cursed under his breath. " We are going to have to pay for them all, and since you have no money it will be me!" He yelled at no one.  
  
He finally found Hiei. People were yelling at him yelling. " Monster! Demon! Stay away!" Hiei took off his bandanna his Jagan eye opened and he erased their memory of what had just happened.  
  
Kurama sighed. Oh well. " Hiei. Lets go home." Hiei nodded putting his bandanna back on.  
  
What a eventful day. Kurama smiled at Hiei. For some reason he enjoyed that. Must be his Youko side. 


	8. Sorry Note, and Stolen Gifts

When they left the mall it was raining, Kurama grumbled, he would not have to get wet if Hiei did not scorch the umbrella. Once Kurama was in the rain his mood became happy again. He never really thought about it, but he loves the rain, just like when he was in the Makai, the rain never hurt him, sure humans got sick cause of rain but he was stronger than they were and could fight off those little sicknesses.  
  
Hiei looked over at Kurama who was smiling and looking at the sky. Rain was splashing on his face.  
  
" Fox.. What are you smiling about?" Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled. " I miss those rainy days in the Makai. " Hn. Why don't you go back to the Makai then? Get the respect you deserve." Kurama sweat dropped. " Hiei, I don't think people trying to kill me is respect." Hiei shrugged, Kurama looked back straight ahead. He didn't really know what to say now. He looked back at Hiei.  
  
" So." He started. " How long are you staying here?" Hiei shrugged. Hiei likes staying with Kurama, the only person Hiei would ever call 'best friend' would have to be Kurama.  
  
" Not sure." Kurama smiled at him. " Well you are welcome to stay how long you like, you can eat dinner with me or something."  
  
Kurama gasped. " Oh no dinner!" Hiei looked at him puzzled. " What about dinner?" Kurama started running for his house. " I forgot to take the stuff we got at the store to mother!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
Kurama opened the door to his apartment, no matter if he moved his mother still asked him to do stuff like he was still there. She asked him, not his stepbrother or stepfather. Kurama did not mind doing these things for her of course, he just had other stuff to do, and would forget.  
  
Kurama grabbed the bags and ran out the door. Hiei decided to stay at Kurama's place while he was gone, he was sure his mother would make him stay for tea or something.  
  
Hiei sighed, he had no idea what to do. He got up and walked to Kurama's room. " There must be something to do in here." Hiei wandered around for a bit, he went to Kurama's bookshelf and looked at all the books picking up a one on mystical creatures.  
  
" A book on incantation?" Hiei said aloud but more to his self. Hiei really had no idea what the book said, Kurama was teaching Hiei how to write and read in Japanese, it was a lot harder than Hiei thought it would be. He always told the fool and Yusuke he knew how to write and read but really he did not know how, that is when Kurama offered to help him. Hiei was not stupid but when you grew up in the Makai and raised by thieves, learning stuff like that was something that never crossed his mind.  
  
Hiei put the book down and looked on the floor, there was still a huge mess from the first umbrella incident, but they never had a chance to clean it up yet, Kurama already told him he was suppose to clean it up, but he decided he would do it later. Hiei looked on Kurama's desk, on it surrounded by charred papers was a laptop, and Hiei looked at it and carefully made his way to it. " What the? What is this? Some sort of home learning center?" Hiei looked at it then pushed a button. Hiei had no idea what he pushed but it turned on, Hiei jumped back crouching down, he drew his katana ready to attack incase it did something else.  
  
Hiei snuck around to one side of the desk, and peeked at the laptop. He seemed to be sleeping. Hiei had his katana ready for attack, he jumped in front of it but it did nothing. Hiei sighed whatever it was, it seemed to not want to attack. Hiei looked at the screen, there was a background, it was a picture of Kurama, Yusuke, the fool, Yukina, and him. Kurama was right next to Hiei in the picture, they were all sitting on the ground on a blanket. Hiei nodded. He remembered that day, they forced him to go on that stupid picnic, he would never admit it, but he had more fun than he thought he would, he still wished he was asleep in a tree or something.  
  
" How did this thing get that picture?" Hiei wondered, he carefully picked it up and looked underneath it. " Where is it?" He growled. Hiei then started thinking it was some sort of 'spy'. " How did you get that picture?!" He yelled at it. " You were following us weren't you! When we went to the park!" He hissed. But it made no move. The screen switched to a screensaver, it was of a fox that would run across the screen then look towards you then run off.  
  
Hiei glared at it. " You are a kitsune huh?" Hiei blinked. How did that fox get inside there? Hiei thought. " Are you trapped?" The fox did not answer it just kept running and looking. Hiei growled. " Hn! Stay in there for all I care!"  
  
Hiei turned his back to it and walked to the bed. He laid down on it and fell asleep watching the screensaver.  
  
Hiei began to dream, in his dream he was watching the laptop with the fox running, suddenly he was the one running in the screensaver, the fox was on the outside watching him. Hiei tried to stop his self from running but found he could not, he just started yelling but nothing came out of his mouth, he put one of his hands over his mouth. " What's going on?" He thought. The fox suddenly changed into Kuwabara, who was laughing at him like an idiot, Yukina appeared next to him, she had a ring on her finger, and she kissed Kuwabara, which made Hiei cringe.  
  
"Hello Hiei-san" she said. "I have something I want to tell you, Kazuma- san and I are getting married, and the wedding is tomorrow." She smiled. Kuwabara but his arm around her shoulder and were smiling idiotically.  
  
Suddenly the computer turned black and Hiei fell into a black hole. As he was falling he kept hearing Yukina say " Kazuma-san and I are getting married." She said it over and over again in his head.  
  
" The wedding his tomorrow." She said shortly after.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and with a gasp sat up quickly, Kurama was already back, he was sitting in a chair typing on the computer. " Oh you are finally awake." Kurama smiled.  
  
Kurama sweat dropped, the look on Hiei's face was priceless. " Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei said nothing, he stood up, took his katana and glared at the laptop. " I know who you really are! Come out and your life will be saved!" But nothing happened, that annoyed Hiei very badly.  
  
" Die!" He hisses and jumped in the air and slashing the laptop to bits. He landed on the ground with a smirk on his face.  
  
The smirk quickly faded. Hiei backed up a bit.  
  
Kurama was furious. " Hiei!!" He yelled stepping towards the fire demon that seemed to have forgotten how to speak.  
  
" It.. It was.. was" Hiei stuttered. Kurama glared at him. " It was what Hiei?" Hiei back up a bit more, something he never does, but when he was up against a very angry kitsune, it was the only thing he could think of to do.  
  
Hiei suddenly dashed away leaving the mad Kurama behind. Kurama ran after him furious.  
  
He finally found Hiei and wrapped him up in a vine. Hiei started glaring back. " Let me go!" He yelled. Kurama was the one smirking this time. Hiei got the point. He knew he was going to be stuck here for a while. " I can't believe you." Kurama said somewhat amused. " First you destroy, my umbrella, and yes I could deal with that, then my room was a wreck, my homework was burned, the food was destroyed, so we went back to the store, then you catch the store on fire, then my school, then the mall, and another umbrella, but now!" Kurama yelled releasing all his anger. : You burn a very expensive laptop up that I was redoing my report on!!" Kurama totally lost it. Hiei had no idea what to say. " I am going to leave for awhile Hiei, stay out of trouble." He released Hiei and walked out the door.  
  
Hiei sat down and sighed. He really did it now. What has gotten in to him lately? Hiei looked down, he was going to make it up to Kurama somehow.  
  
Kurama came back home, he was happy again, and felt really bad about yell at Hiei. " Hiei?" He called, but there was no answer. He went into the kitchen and there was new teacups sitting on the counter. Kurama glanced at them. What was going on?  
  
Kurama went to his room. His room was all-clean, there was two umbrella sitting over in a corner, he had a new laptop sitting on his desk. Kurama walked over to the laptop on top on it was a note. The note had Kurama's name written on it, it was a very sloppy job. Kurama first taught Hiei how to write his name, and Kurama's name. He opened the card up and inside was a very sloppy "Sorry." Another word Kurama taught Hiei, it seems Hiei actually remembered. Down at the very bottom was Hiei's name. Kurama sighed. The little fire demon did this all for him.  
  
" Thank you Hiei.. Of course I would hate to know how you got all this stuff.. with no money and everything." Kurama laughed to his self.  
  
" I wonder where he went." Kurama sighed he totally to harsh on the fire demon. Hiei probably left cause he thought Kurama would yell at him some more. Kurama knows how much that pisses him off.  
  
Kurama turned to his window when he heard a light tapping sound, it was Hiei. Kurama opened the window and smiled. " Thank you." He said softly. Hiei only said " Hn." Kurama looked down. " I am sorry for yelling like I did." Hiei looked at the kitsune. " I don't care, I. I" Hiei began. Kurama smiled, he knew Hiei was trying to say that he deserved it.  
  
" I am just very proud that you remembered how to write 'sorry' and both of our names." Kurama laughed a bit. Hiei looked at him. " Hn. Of course I remember."  
  
" Want something to eat?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. " So what was that thing I bought you? The thing with the fox running?" Kurama looked at Hiei. " It is a laptop and you bought it I thought you stole it." Hiei smiled. " Well I did. I have no money." Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
" Great. I just hope the police don't come." Hiei smirked. " You worry to much fox, I will take care of them." Kurama smiled. He did not really want to know what Hiei meant when he said that.  
  
Another chapter. Sorry it been awhile. Can someone tell something to me? I heard people say " Ki" and " Youki" I know " Youki" is demon thing. do Kurama and Hiei use it? Or Ki? Does make any sense?  
  
Anyway. I will make another chapter soon. 


	9. A Day to Remember

Hiei yawned; he was very tired after the long day he had had. He was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Kurama was taking a shower. Hiei hated showers; they reminded him of a very bad day. Hiei sighed. 'Yeah, that day.' ~Flashback~ Hiei yawned; he was bored and waiting for Kurama to finish with his shower. "I wonder what a shower is," Hiei said out loud to himself. The fire demon stood up and wandered over to the bathroom. He put his ear to the door and heard something running; it sounded like water. Hiei turned the knob to the door but found it locked. "What the...?" Hiei growled in annoyance. There was only one way to fix this. The bathroom door was now leaning against a wall. Hiei had removed it with just a bit of force so fast that there hadn't been any noise. Hiei peeked in and saw steam rising from the top of the curtains that surrounded the tub. "Hey fox?" he called. But Kurama did not answer. Hiei slowly walked over to the shower. Hiei grabbed the side of the shower curtain, hesitated, and slid the curtain to the left. Hiei blushed madly when he saw what was behind the curtain. Hiei was suddenly gunned down by the showerhead that was now in Kurama's hand. The fox grabbed a towel that was near him and wrapped it around his body. Kurama walked over to the fire demon, his hair clinging to his back. "Hiei! What're you doing in here?!" Kurama yelled, obviously very embarrassed. Hiei shook some of the water off and stood up. "I didn't know what you were doing," Hiei stated. He turned around and left the bathroom. Kurama stared out into the hall. "Hiei? Where is the bathroom door?" Kurama asked, sweat dropping. Hiei reappeared with the large door in his hands and slammed it back into its right place. Kurama sighed. "That was weird." ~Flashback ends~ Hiei sighed. He now knew that humans were very private when they cleaned themselves. 'Why did I blush?' Hiei thought. 'We're both demons.' Hiei snorted; maybe it was the fact that Kurama was in a human body. Hiei shrugged the thought away. Kurama entered the room Hiei was in. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged. Kurama smiled and took it as a yes. "I'll make us some hot chocolate." He looked over at Hiei, who now had his eyes closed. "If you want, you can get the marshmallows for me." When Kurama turned around, Hiei was already in the kitchen searching for the fluffy white marshmallows. He was standing on the counters. Kurama sighed; his nice clean counter tops. He was about to ask Hiei to get down but stopped. Hiei loved to have marshmallows in his hot chocolate, and plus he was helping - it was one less thing Kurama had to look for. "We'll use the new cups you bought me with the stolen money," Kurama smiled. Hiei glared at him. "I thought humans said it's the thought that counts. Right?" Kurama nodded. "I am surprised you have heard of that," he commented. Hiei snorted. "I was resting in a tree and you said it to someone." Kurama looked at Hiei as he poured water into a pot and put it on the stove. He turned it on and waited for the water to boil. "This is taking a long time," Kurama complained, watching the water. Hiei jumped to the floor with the marshmallows in his hand. "Just go ahead and pour it into the cups." Kurama tilted his head to one side, confused. "But the point is for it to be hot." Hiei growled. "I know that! Just do it!" Kurama shrugged and did as Hiei asked. Hiei walked over to and put his hands over the cups. Using some of his fire energy, he made the water boil. "There." Kurama looked shocked. "Idiot, I am a fire demon, I can do more than just dry myself off." Kurama looked at Hiei and was sure he saw a smirk on his face. "Y-yeah..." Hiei started pouring marshmallows into his hot chocolate. "Don't you think that's enough?" Kurama asked. He received a glare from Hiei. "Just asking." Kurama grabbed the bag from Hiei and put some in his hot chocolate too. "It's summer and we're drinking hot chocolate." Hiei shrugged. "So?" Kurama smiled. "I'm just saying that this is usually for winter." Hiei looked at Kurama. "Well, you're the one who asked if I wanted any." Kurama nodded. "Yeah, I know; I was just saying," he acquiesced, deciding there was no point in arguing with him. "You'll have to stay with me in the winter - it will be fun." Hiei actually seemed to be thinking about it as he looked at Kurama. "Hn. Maybe," was Hiei's answer. "Why don't we go outside for a while - just walk around?" It's not raining, and I promise I have no umbrella." Kurama chuckled to himself. Hiei shrugged. "Ok." Kurama and Hiei left the house together and strolled down the sidewalk. It was a nice day, a busy day, perhaps, but a nice one. Hiei looked over at two girls who were whispering to each other. Every now and then one would giggle. "I see your fan club is here," the fire demon stated with a smirk. Kurama sighed. "Let's just get something to eat; maybe they will leave us alone." But the fox knew that it would take a miracle for them to leave him alone. "Shuuichi-kun!" one girl with short brown hair called. Kurama started walking faster. Many fan girls soon surrounded Kurama. "Oh, hello there," Kurama said, trying to keep his cool - like always. "Didn't you hear us call you, Shuuichi-kun?" a short girl, but taller than Hiei, asked. "Sorry; I must not have, I really have to go though." Kurama bowed to and smiled at them. They all screamed with excitement; one even fainted. "Are they still following me?" Kurama asked Hiei, who looked back over his shoulder. "Need you ask?" his friend retorted. Kurama sighed; he knew they were still there. "I can get rid of them for you, just destro-" "No, no! There is no need for that!" Kurama interrupted. Hiei shrugged; if Kurama wanted all those pathetic human girls following them, it was fine with him. As they were walking they bumped into Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were fighting. "Oh hey, Kurama, Hiei," Yusuke said while beating Kuwabara single- handedly. Kuwabara got up with a black and blue face. "Hello," Kurama replied. "Hn." Kuwabara looked at all the girls trying to hide. "Fan girls?" he asked. Kurama nodded, sweat dropping. "You know, why don't you go talk to them? I'm sure one will date you." That seemed to bring Kuwabara to life, for he jumped up and walked over with his chest puffed out. "Hn. Fool; it seems he's forgotten about Yukina." Kurama chuckled. "Seems so." While Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke talked, the Shuuichi fan girls started pulverizing Kuwabara. "You're not Shuuichi-kun!" one would yell. Another one would kick him, then yell, "Yeah you're too ugly to have a girlfriend anyways, not like Shuuichi-kun!" Kurama sweat dropped; maybe using Kuwabara to give him some time to escape was not a good idea. "Well, we best be going." Kurama bowed and started to walk away with Hiei. "Yeah, see ya," Yusuke said. "Hn. It's getting dark," Hiei said, looking at the sky. Kurama looked up as well. "Why, so it is. Are you still hungry?" Hiei nodded with no emotion showing on his face. * "Hiei, please eat with the chop sticks, people are staring!" Kurama whispered pleadingly. Hiei was eating 'demon style,' which meant with his hands. Hiei growled low in his throat. "Why should I?" Kurama sighed. "Please just do it." "I bought you all that stuff, didn't I? Let me eat how I want to," Hiei said in a monotone voice. "You stole the money, Hiei. I don't think that counts as buying." Hiei growled again but grabbed the chopsticks. He held them in his hand and looked at them. "I don't know how...to eat with them," he said lowly. Kurama smiled. "Here; I'll show you." Kurama moved to sit next to Hiei. He grabbed his hand and positioned the chopsticks, but they fell from his hand. Kurama positioned them again. "It's all right; it takes time." By the end of the meal, Hiei has gotten a bit better. "See? It's not that hard; you'll get better if you keep trying." Hiei nodded. Once he was done, he began cleaning his hands demon-style. "Hiei, please! Don't lick your hands." Kurama crossed his arms on the table and put his head in them. Hiei stopped. "What? Have you forgotten how demons clean themselves?" "No; it's just weird to humans is all." "Hn. You are turning more into human everytime I see you," Hiei pointed out. Kurama smiled. "Someday I will return to the Makai to live; just not right now. Now let's go." As Kurama walked to the door, a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the sky. "Looks like rain," he commented. "Great," Hiei said flatly. "It rains everyday here, doesn't it?" Kurama smiled. "In the summer it rains a lot because the heat brings these storms," the fox explained. "Oh," was all Hiei managed to say. Hiei was waiting at Kurama's apartment for him when Kurama arrived a couple of minutes later. "You could have waited for me," the redhead complained. Hiei shrugged but suddenly started growling at Kurama. "Where did you get that?" the fire demon hissed. Kurama was holding an umbrella. "A girl gave it to me; she said she had two, although I believe that when she saw I had no umbrella, she took someone else's so she could talk to me," he added flatly. Hiei sweat dropped. "Fan girls will do anything for you, won't they?" Kurama nodded. "Yes, they will." "Foolish humans," Hiei muttered. 


	10. A Day To Remember If read chapter 9 it ...

Hiei yawned; he was very tired after the long day he had had. He was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Kurama was taking a shower. Hiei hated showers; they reminded him of a very bad day. Hiei sighed. 'Yeah, that day.'  
  
~Flashback~ Hiei yawned; he was bored and waiting for Kurama to finish with his shower. "I wonder what a shower is," Hiei said out loud to himself. The fire demon stood up and wandered over to the bathroom. He put his ear to the door and heard something running; it sounded like water.  
  
Hiei turned the knob to the door but found it locked. "What the...?" Hiei growled in annoyance. There was only one way to fix this. The bathroom door was now leaning against a wall. Hiei had removed it with just a bit of force so fast that there hadn't been any noise. Hiei peeked in and saw steam rising from the top of the curtains that surrounded the tub. "Hey fox?" he called. But Kurama did not answer. Hiei slowly walked over to the shower. Hiei grabbed the side of the shower curtain, hesitated, and slid the curtain to the left.  
  
Hiei blushed madly when he saw what was behind the curtain. Hiei was suddenly gunned down by the showerhead that was now in Kurama's hand. The fox grabbed a towel that was near him and wrapped it around his body. Kurama walked over to the fire demon, his hair clinging to his back. "Hiei! What're you doing in here?!" Kurama yelled, obviously very embarrassed. Hiei shook some of the water off and stood up. "I didn't know what you were doing," Hiei stated. He turned around and left the bathroom. Kurama stared out into the hall. "Hiei? Where is the bathroom door?" Kurama asked, sweat dropping. Hiei reappeared with the large door in his hands and slammed it back into its right place. Kurama sighed. "That was weird." ~Flashback ends~ Hiei sighed. He now knew that humans were very private when they cleaned themselves. 'Why did I blush?' Hiei thought. 'We're both demons.' Hiei snorted; maybe it was the fact that Kurama was in a human body. Hiei shrugged the thought away. Kurama entered the room Hiei was in. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged. Kurama smiled and took it as a yes. "I'll make us some hot chocolate." He looked over at Hiei, who now had his eyes closed.  
  
. "If you want, you can get the marshmallows for me." When Kurama turned around, Hiei was already in the kitchen searching for the fluffy white marshmallows. He was standing on the counters. Kurama sighed; his nice clean counter tops. He was about to ask Hiei to get down but stopped. Hiei loved to have marshmallows in his hot chocolate, and plus he was helping - it was one less thing Kurama had to look for. "We'll use the new cups you bought me with the stolen money," Kurama smiled. Hiei glared at him. "I thought humans said it's the thought that counts. Right?" Kurama nodded. "I am surprised you have heard of that," he commented. Hiei snorted. "I was resting in a tree and you said it to someone." Kurama looked at Hiei as he poured water into a pot and put it on the stove. He turned it on and waited for the water to boil. "This is taking a long time," Kurama complained, watching the water. Hiei jumped to the floor with the marshmallows in his hand. "Just go ahead and pour it into the cups." Kurama tilted his head to one side, confused. "But the point is for it to be hot." Hiei growled. "I know that! Just do it!" Kurama shrugged and did as Hiei asked. Hiei walked over to and put his hands over the cups. Using some of his fire energy, he made the water boil. "There." Kurama looked shocked. "Idiot, I am a fire demon, I can do more than just dry myself off." Kurama looked at Hiei and was sure he saw a smirk on his face. "Y-yeah..." Hiei started pouring marshmallows into his hot chocolate. "Don't you think that's enough?" Kurama asked. He received a glare from Hiei. "Just asking." Kurama grabbed the bag from Hiei and put some in his hot chocolate too. "It's summer and we're drinking hot chocolate." Hiei shrugged. "So?" Kurama smiled. "I'm just saying that this is usually for winter." Hiei looked at Kurama.  
  
"Well, you're the one who asked if I wanted any." Kurama nodded. "Yeah, I know; I was just saying," he acquiesced, deciding there was no point in arguing with him. "You'll have to stay with me in the winter - it will be fun." Hiei actually seemed to be thinking about it as he looked at Kurama. "Hn. Maybe," was Hiei's answer. "Why don't we go outside for a while - just walk around?" It's not raining, and I promise I have no umbrella." Kurama chuckled to himself. Hiei shrugged. "Ok."  
  
Kurama and Hiei left the house together and strolled down the sidewalk. It was a nice day, a busy day, perhaps, but a nice one. Hiei looked over at two girls who were whispering to each other. Every now and then one would giggle. "I see your fan club is here," the fire demon stated with a smirk. Kurama sighed. "Let's just get something to eat; maybe they will leave us alone." But the fox knew that it would take a miracle for them to leave him alone. "Shuuichi-kun!" one girl with short brown hair called. Kurama started walking faster. Many fan girls soon surrounded Kurama. "Oh, hello there," Kurama said, trying to keep his cool - like always. "Didn't you hear us call you, Shuuichi-kun?" a short girl, but taller than Hiei, asked. "Sorry; I must not have, I really have to go though." Kurama bowed to and smiled at them. They all screamed with excitement; one even fainted. "Are they still following me?" Kurama asked Hiei, who looked back over his shoulder. "Need you ask?" his friend retorted. Kurama sighed; he knew they were still there. "I can get rid of them for you, just destro-" "No, no! There is no need for that!" Kurama interrupted. Hiei shrugged; if Kurama wanted all those pathetic human girls following them, it was fine with him. As they were walking they bumped into Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were fighting. "Oh hey, Kurama, Hiei," Yusuke said while beating Kuwabara single- handedly.  
  
Kuwabara got up with a black and blue face. "Hello," Kurama replied. "Hn." Kuwabara looked at all the girls trying to hide. "Fan girls?" he asked. Kurama nodded, sweat dropping. "You know, why don't you go talk to them? I'm sure one will date you." That seemed to bring Kuwabara to life, for he jumped up and walked over with his chest puffed out. "Hn. Fool; it seems he's forgotten about Yukina." Kurama chuckled. "Seems so." While Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke talked, the Shuuichi fan girls started pulverizing Kuwabara. "You're not Shuuichi-kun!" one would yell. Another one would kick him, then yell, "Yeah you're too ugly to have a girlfriend anyways, not like Shuuichi-kun!" Kurama sweat dropped; maybe using Kuwabara to give him some time to escape was not a good idea. "Well, we best be going." Kurama bowed and started to walk away with Hiei. "Yeah, see ya," Yusuke said. "Hn. It's getting dark," Hiei said, looking at the sky.  
  
Kurama looked up as well. "Why, so it is. Are you still hungry?" Hiei nodded with no emotion showing on his face. * "Hiei, please eat with the chop sticks, people are staring!" Kurama whispered pleadingly. Hiei was eating 'demon style,' which meant with his hands. Hiei growled low in his throat. "Why should I?" Kurama sighed. "Please just do it." "I bought you all that stuff, didn't I? Let me eat how I want to," Hiei said in a monotone voice. "You stole the money, Hiei. I don't think that counts as buying." Hiei growled again but grabbed the chopsticks. He held them in his hand and looked at them. "I don't know how...to eat with them," he said lowly. Kurama smiled. "Here; I'll show you." Kurama moved to sit next to Hiei. He grabbed his hand and positioned the chopsticks, but they fell from his hand. Kurama positioned them again. "It's all right; it takes time." By the end of the meal, Hiei has gotten a bit better. "See? It's not that hard; you'll get better if you keep trying." Hiei nodded. Once he was done, he began cleaning his hands demon-style. "Hiei, please! Don't lick your hands." Kurama crossed his arms on the table and put his head in them. Hiei stopped. "What? Have you forgotten how demons clean themselves?" "No; it's just weird to humans is all." "Hn. You are turning more into human every time I see you," Hiei pointed out.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Someday I will return to the Makai to live; just not right now. Now let's go." As Kurama walked to the door, a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the sky. "Looks like rain," he commented. "Great," Hiei said flatly. "It rains everyday here, doesn't it?" Kurama smiled. "In the summer it rains a lot because the heat brings these storms," the fox explained. "Oh," was all Hiei managed to say. Hiei was waiting at Kurama's apartment for him when Kurama arrived a couple of minutes later. "You could have waited for me," the redhead complained. Hiei shrugged but suddenly started growling at Kurama. "Where did you get that?" the fire demon hissed. Kurama was holding an umbrella. "A girl gave it to me; she said she had two, although I believe that when she saw I had no umbrella, she took someone else's so she could talk to me," he added flatly. Hiei sweat dropped. "Fan girls will do anything for you, won't they?" Kurama nodded. "Yes, they will." "Foolish humans," Hiei muttered.  
  
I forgot to space, so did over again, hope it no erase reviews. 


End file.
